A Special Relationship
by Rugsrat
Summary: Three years after the fall of Ozai and the rise of Zuko and Aang, the world is at peace, people are happy. And Zuko is about to take a big step. Kataang and Maiko to start.
1. Prologue

**A Special Relationship (title subject to change)**

A Fan Fiction by Rugsrat

_Author's Note:_ After the Avatar finale (of which I STILL cannot watch the last thirty seconds without feeling sick to my stomach) I tried to figure out how I could write a Zutara fiction that could take in the events of the canon story-line. And this is the prologue of what I've come up with. It's not my best writing so far, but it sets up events that will come into play later. I'm planing on having this story span at least a decade of time. So don't expect Zutara good-ness in this first chapter. With that, I hope you enjoy reading this, including those rabid Kataang and Maiko shippers out there. Hopefully there's enough here to keep you satisfied as well. Happy reading!

(Start)

Katara had been honest when she had said she was confused. In the time leading up to Sozin's Comet, it was difficult to keep anything clear. The one thing that stood out to her the entire time was that Firelord Ozai had to be stopped. At all costs.

And then the Firelord had been beaten. Aang had done it. She had never been more proud of him, and in all likelihood nothing could ever top that moment.

It was almost a miracle that any of them had lived. Especially Zuko. By rights, even with her healing abilities, his wound was serious enough that just seconds longer and he would have been gone. And he had saved her life. More than once actually.

And now, three years later, now that Zuko was turning twenty, there was a huge celbration in the Fire Nation. And the whole group had been invited. So Katara, in brand new attire sewn for her in the Northern Water Tribe, along with Aang in his pale yellow ceremonial robes which marked him as the most learned Airbender at the Southern Air Temple (even though in this case there were no airbenders that could claim the position instead, were already there. In fact, they had just arrived. She felt strangely nostalgic, and more than a little anxious for a reason she could not place.

She had not seen Zuko in more than a year and a half, when he had made an official visit to the Southern Water Tribe to offer his official peace treaty. Her father had taken up the position of Tribal Leader once more, given his return after the war, and he, together with Pakku signed the treaty gladly, adding their signatures to the small list already there. Aang's on behalf of the Air Nomads, the Earth King, Bumi, the Swamp Benders Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, Suki as leader of the Kyoshi warriors, and of course, Zuko.

(Scene change)

"As you can see, this treaty forbids all nations from creating standing armies of more than twenty thousand people." Zuko paused for breath at that point as Hakoda looked over the large official looking scroll. The man was intimidating even though he knew Katara and Sokka's father to be one of the most caring men he had met. Certainly the foil of his own father, who was still in prison, and still calling himself the Phoenix King. "Further, the Fire Nation will shrink the fleet to three hundred ships, and the air fleet to seventy five ships, and will pay reparations to each nation in the form of gold and silver for the next thirty years." The total amount of reparations was exorbitant. But he wanted to ensure that his sincerity was brought across, and the Fire Nation could afford it. And it certainly helped that the installments were managable.

Hakoda nodded solemly as Zuko finished. "This is a lot of restrictions. What if they need to be changed?" He asked

"There's a provision at the end that in the event the treaty needs to be amended that an agreement of all four nations is needed, from the people in all of the positions represented on this treaty."

"And if one or more of those positions is vacant?" Pakku asked, looking as stern as he did the day Katara had asked for bending lessons.

"If a position is vacant, then the remaining members may make the decision." Zuko said, his voice a little softer than before, slightly less confident. Why were these simple Water-Tribesmen so easily able to intimidate him? But Pakku just smiled and nodded.

"This is well written." He concluded and dipped his brush in the ink before signing his name. "And should hold up… but if it doesn't… I'm sure you know the consequences."

Zuko swallowed heavily and nodded as Hakoda took the brush from Pakku and signed his name as well before all three men stood and bowed deeply in mutual respect. Katara smiled from her position at her father's right hand side. Finally, after one hundred years of fighting, the war was officially over, and peace had finally come to pass.

(Scene change)

She and Aang stood at the top of the grand staircase leading up to the palace foyer, the vaulted ceilings had been given a much-needed rebuild after Zuko's titanic fight with his sister. Even still, she could see the tell-tale signs that construction was ongoing. There were ladders in odd places, and even one spot where the mural on the wall was still dark with soot. But something new had been added, a portrait of Zuko, holding an olive branch in one hand. As she and Aang made it further into the large room, two uniformed servants came out of hidden doors and told them that the Firelord was expecting them in the fomer war-room, which he had re-named to be the World Room.

And so they entered. And there was Zuko, sitting at the foot of a small table, Mai at his right hand. And at the head of the table, there was a beautifully carved chair emblazoned with the symbols of each of the four elements. The chair was clearly meant for the Avatar to sit in, and it was at the place of honor. As the pair entered, the two seated figures seemed to be engrossed in conversation, whispering sweet nothings in each others' ear.

But as Aang and Katara entered, both stood and smiled. Both smiles small and reserved as neither was given much to large displays of happiness, but still happy none-the-less.

"It's so good to see you again!" Zuko said, and gestured to the table, "Please, have a seat."

"Yeah, so we can finally start eating. I'm starving." Mai drawled, and lazed back in her chair.

All three other people smiled and laughed politely, and then Katara reached for Aang's hand. Ever since the war had ended, they had been more than happy together, even if their responsibilities kept them separated much of the time. But at times like these, she was just content with everything.

(Scene change)

They talked for several hours without food being brought out, mostly because they were waiting for Toph, Sokka, Suki and Ty-Lee. Once those missing friends migrated into the World Room, the small party started in earnest.

Food was brought out on large platters. There were delicacies from the Fire Nation of course, as well as dishes from the rest of the world. Zuko had taken his promise of peace to an almost extreme level, and Katara found herself pleased with that for some reason. He was certainly less abrasive now that his home was finally at ease. She sipped at her tea (prepared by Zuko's uncle for just this occasion) and absently nodded when Aang asked her a question. Then her mind registered that she had actually been spoken to.

"I'm sorry Aang, what did you say?" She asked, and Aang smiled softly at her.

"Just wanted to know if we were done with that biscuit." Aang asked, and pointed towards Katara's plate. She nodded again and used her chopsticks to pick it up and give it to him, but then paused as Sokka tossed one at him.

"There ya go buddy." He said, and turned back to Suki, in full ceremonial makeup by his side. Aang dug in hapilly to his meal while Katara nibbled at her own food.

"So, Zuko, didn't you have something to tell everyone?" Mai asked in an uncharacteristic display of forwardness.

"Oh right…" he replied, and took a deep drink of his wine, almost to steel himself against his announcement. "We haven't announced it to the people yet, that's coming a few weeks when all the arrangements are hammered out…"

Toph cut him off at that point, impatient to hear the news. "Come on hot-head. Let's hear it."

"Yes Zuko, we all want to know." Katara said, and reached for Aang's hand, which he squeezed.

Zuko smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. His robes fluttered softly as he nervously (why was he nervous?) shuffled himself into a more comfortable position. All parties looked on expectantly, or in Mai's case, impatiently, for Zuko to start talking again. And when he did, his voice was at once proud, scared, and eager.

"Right… well, Mai and I are getting married!"


	2. Chapter 1 Engagement

Chapter 1- Engagement

_All parties looked on expectantly, or in Mai's case, impatiently, for Zuko to start talking again. And when he did, his voice was at once proud, scared, and eager._

"_Right… well, Mai and I are getting married!"_

(scene change)

Katara just sat stunned for a moment before a blooming feeling of happiness mixed with something she could not quite place flooded her system. She smiled broadly at the pair, who were in turn staring into each other's eyes as any perfect couple should.

"Way to go Hot-Head!" Toph said, smiling herself while still trying to look nonchalant, "You finally grew some courage and popped the question."

"Zukooooooo!" Sokka chimed in, looking entirely forlorn. "Why didn't you consult me first, I could have told you this was the worst decision you've ever made." His voice dropped to a more conspirational tone reserved for when he did not want the walls to hear, "Marriage… it changes people…"

Suki smacked Sokka on the side of his head with the flat of her fan. "It hasn't changed you now has it?" She asked in seeming anger, but she dropped the subject quickly to turn back to the subject at hand. "When did this happen?" She asked, and picked up her tea, bowing on it gently, "And we need to see the bracelet."

Mai took that opportunity to roll up the sleeve on her left arm, showing a gold engagement bracelet inlaid with alternating onyx and ruby stones set into the gold. The clasp was a simple but elegant dragon's head with emeralds set in as eyes. In all it was a lovely token, and had probably taken months for an experienced jeweler to make.

Zuko struggled to not look overly proud, but failed miserably. He sat up straighter, drew his shoulders back slightly, and actually broke into an all-out grin. It was an eerily out of place expression on the Fire Lord's usually neutral (or scowling) face and Katara in particular felt a pang of emotion, almost a sadness.

She'd been with Aang for three years now, and he had not made a move to really show his commitment. She knew he was still young, after all, he was only sixteen, and Katara herself was only eighteen. But even so, she'd heard of pre-betrothal gifts being exchanged between both parties, as a sort of promise to each other. She longed for the day when she could exchange her mother's betrothal necklace with one given to her by the man she loved. And while she knew Aang loved her, she wished he would show it a little more.

"Zuko decided to be really mushy last week, our anniversary, and set up this big dinner for us, the new play by the Ember Island Players.—" Ty-Lee jumped in at that point in the conversation.

"The one about Kyoshi?!" She cried, and clapped her hands happily, "That one is supposed to be really good." The rest of the group rolled their eyes. The Ember Island Players were still a terrible group of actors, but eh Fire Nation still adored them, and now that the war was over, they were going on a world tour, bringing with them a new selection of work from all around the world. Of course, the plays they did were heavily modified, and therefore they were lesser than the native productions. In fact, they were the laughingstock of the Fire Nation, at least to the rest of the world.

Katara zoned back in as Mai continued. "So anyway, during intermission, the director comes on stage and says that Zuko is there. And the crowd cheers. So he stands up, waves, and then takes my hand."

Katara, Suki, Ty-lee, and even Toph all leaned in as the story continued. "And then has me stand up too before proposing in front of the entire audience."

The girls all squealed softly when the story was finished, and Sokka nodded his solemn approval. Aang was smiling from ear to ear and shot a very embarrassed Zuko a "thumbs up" sign.

"It's not that big a deal." Zuko muttered, and took a long drink of tea.

"Of course it is!" Aang said, grinning from ear to ear. "Zuko, congratulations!" He raised his glass in a toast, and the rest of the group followed suit.

"Thanks…" He said, still looking too happy for the normally stoic young man he was.

The meal carried on for several hours, and it was only after the entire group was sufficiently stuffed full of their favorites that they retired to the gardens. The moonlight made the small ponds glisten in the night, and Katara could feel the power of the moon spirit coursing through her. She always loved the feeling of the full moon, even if it also brought up memories of Hama. She'd gotten word that Hama had passed away not too long before going to the Fire Nation, and had sent enough resources to give her a proper Water Tribe funeral. As much as the woman had become a monster, it was because of the monsters that had captured her, indeed, Katara pondered (generally on the nights of the full moon) whether Hama could have been her mentor if she had never been taken away. How different would her life have been? Would she have trained under Master Pakku? Would he be her grandfather today?

But her thoughts were broken as a soft shadow fell over her as she sat by the pond. Looking up, Katara smiled when she saw Zuko standing there.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked, and Katara made motion to the spot next to her. "You look thoughtful."

"The full moon makes me think of Hama." She answered, and Zuko nodded. He'd heard parts of the story during their trip to the Southern Raiders. "She passed away before Aang and I left to come here…"

"And you were thinking of the 'what ifs.'" Zuko concluded, and pulled a small piece of bread from his robe to feed the koi fish. Katara nodded back at him. They'd always been able to finish each others' thoughts.

The young Fire Lord started to tear the bread into pieces and toss them into the water while he continued. "I used to think about the 'what ifs' a lot actually." He said, smiling softly. "If my father hadn't banished me, you'd probably be in the Boiling Rock right now." Katara grimaced, but Zuko waved a hand at her to let him finish. "But the 'what ifs' don't change what is. You're here, celebrating the soon to be second-happiest day of my life."

Katara rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help but find herself smiling. "Good point. I'm just being a big blah at the moment, aren't I?"

"No. You're being who I used to be."

"Same thing." Katara shot at him, and they both lapsed into familiar silence until Mai came to wrest her fiancée from her company for a moment.

"Just think about today, today's about happiness. Find what makes you happy." Zuko said, in wisdom that just hinted at the similarity Zuko would show to his Uncle later in life.

But the words "find what makes you happy" reverberated in her skull, and she found herself looking around for Aang. The young airbender made her happier than she could remember ever being. And she found him using the water to sculpt one of the carefully trimmed plants into a sculpture of Momo, which puzzled the little lemur terribly. She smiled and walked over to him. "Why are you terrorizing Momo?" She asked, her voice carrying the faintest hint of a chuckle.

"Because he needs someone to play with." Aang said, and used the water trapped within the small bush to animate it so that it could reach out and touch the confused Momo's nose. Momo started and swatted at the hand before touching the plant-lemur's nose as well. Katara simply rolled her eyes and hugged her boyfriend from behind. He paused in his plant-bending and turned his head enough to kiss her softly. "But I think he doesn't like the plant much…" He said, and turned more in her arms to return the embrace. Yes, this was what Katara really wanted, to be in the strong tattooed arms of the Avatar, Aang, the man she loved.

But then all too soon it was time to retire. Her brother and Suki left for the comforts of their bedroom, eyes glinting with the promise that neither would be getting much sleep. Zuko and Mai did likewise, though with much more subtle grace than Sokka showed ("Woo-hoo! Gonna sleep with my wife!"). Katara and Aang however, were left to their own devices when Toph left them for the comforts of the dark room in the basement she had requested. "See ya." She said, waving one hand absently behind her, Ty-Lee followed, saying something about redecorating the room so that it would be perfect for Tophs aura. "My aura? I can't even _see_ my aura."

"Right…" Ty-Lee said, looking very disappointed. "Well. It won't matter. It'll still help you become a fuller person." She said, and patted Toph on the head like she was some kind of pet. Toph for her part used her space-bracelet to wrap around Ty-Lee's wrist and pull her off before letting go. "Aww…" She said… but still followed after the master earth bender. "You'll like it, I promise!"

Katara smiled and took Aang by the hand softly. "I think it's time for us to go to bed too." She said, doing her best to not look too hopeful.

"I think you're right." The Avatar replied. "Let's go before Toph causes a rock slide." Katara smiled at him fondly and kissed him, still finding it a bit odd that he had grown so much, he was slightly taller than her now, and while it was more than pleasant, it was still not what expected when kissing him.

"Well, you could just move the earth yourself." Katara commented, and felt herself blush scarlet while Aang looked sheepish.

"Katara…" He started, and she sighed.

"I know, monk oath." She finished, As the Avatar, there was nothing to stop Aang from getting married and having a family, but as an Air Nomad, men and women were traditionally separated into different temples, only coming together at certain times of year. Air Bending was passed on differently than the other arts, and occurred more randomly, no one had as of yet figured out the pattern.

But this celibacy thing was really starting to get to her. And she could tell it was wearing on him as well. They were watching all around them as their family and friends got married. First Sokka and Suki in a traditional Kyoshi Island ceremony ("The theme of weddings is 'whatever the bride wants.'" Sokka had joked just before taking vows.) and now Mai and Zuko as leaders of the Fire Nation.

"So, what are we going to do?" Katara asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them in the stoic beauty of the garden.

"I don't know…" Aang said, his face twisting into a mask of uncertainty she had only seen once before: when he was preparing to face Fire Lord Ozai. "Why don't we sleep on it?"

Katara nodded, and together, hand in hand, they retreated to their separate bedchambers, parting with a chaste kiss and fleeting glances.

**Author's End Note: **Trouble in paradise? Maybe. But don't worry, there will be Kataang good ness (followed by Zutara goodness) later. I promise. As always, read and review. I love hearing what people think of my writing, good, bad, or otherwise.


	3. Chapter 2 Easy Go

Chapter 2- Easy Go

Chapter 2- Easy Go

Zuko's birthday celebration proved to be one of widespread joy throughout the fire nation, gifts poured in from across the globe and featured hand-carved statues in a slew of materials, jewels (From more affluent well-wishers), and a simple fan from an unknown admirer. It was this fan in particular that attracted the young monarch. There was no note that hinted of its origin, and the courier that brought it had no other information about it, but it seemed so familiar. Suki could not identify it, saying only that it was not a fighting fan, and that she thought it reminded her of a tapestry she had seen once of Kyoshi, but it was the wrong wood. It was well known that Kyoshi used fans of ash wood, and this was made of tiger maple, stained to a deep red finish. It looked warn in places, well used, but well cared for. The delicate paper was still whole, with no tears to mar its looks.

"Where do you think it came from?" Zuko asked one evening while taking a private meal with his intended fiancée. Mai shrugged dismissively.

"Maybe Azula sent it?" She said, leaning back on the reclinging chair and casually reaching for a fig. "Just to torment you."

"Azula? Why would she send a fan without mocking me, this is totally not her. And especially without a threat?" Zuko shot back, and they both smiled at the joke. But the thought of Azula sending the gift nagged at him. Where could Azula have gotten this thing anyway? She was firmly chained to the walls of her cell after attempting suicide, and had not spoken in over a year, to anyone. The once proud (and insane) princess had lapsed into an almost catatonic state. But Zuko had warned all the guards against being lax in their duties. No doubt she was planning. She was _always planning._ Maybe this was a plot of some kind? Who knew.

He had _seen_ this fan before. It was like something from a dream, he could remember everything about the fan itself, just not its association. He could not concentrate while overseeing the affairs of state. His advisors were trying to tell him about the state of trade in the eastern province, or some such nonsense. But all that he could think of was that infernal _fan_. He even went so far as to use it himself, tucking it into his wide belt when he was not fidgeting.

Several days after the reception of the strange fan, the remaining members of his friends were set to leave. The celebration was over and Aang had duties to attend to, which meant that Katara would be going with him, starting by traveling with Toph and Ty-Lee, and eventually breaking apart and going their separate ways. Toph was making a tour of the Earth Kingdom, making a killing at bending tournaments. She'd won every contest she'd entered so far, and her most loyal fan was Ty-Lee strangely enough. The chi-blocker had taken to following the Blind Bandit shortly after deciding that the life of the Kyoshi Warriors was too sedentary. The two made an interesting pair, especially now that Toph was getting taller, and become more mature physically. But still she kept the same belligerent attitude that marked her as the sarcastic one of the group.

Suki and her husband Sokka were going to Kyoshi Island to settle down for a while. Sokka already had a small school of loyal students, dying to learn from the sword master and his unconventional skills, while Suki was still the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors.

And so, after his friends left, Zuko left for a walk, leaving Mai in the gardens wondering where he was. But then, he did this a lot, just letting his feet take him. And today his feet took him to a place he only ventured when he was in need of closure: the mental health facility on an island just beyond the city gates. This was where his sister was being held. His sister who sat silently against the wall, not moving, not talking, barely more than a shell of the person she once was.

The guards bowed deeply as Zuko entered, and he waved them off as he approached his sister's cell, double-barred and guarded by two water benders from the North Pole at all times. He instructed them to wait by the door, outside, before entering and shutting it behind him.

"Hello sister." He said, and received nothing in return, not even a blink from her dead golden eyes. "I guess you've been on decent behavior recently, no major injuries in a year. I'm impressed." He leaned down, so that they would be eye to eye should she choose to look up. "It's my birthday you know."

Still nothing. He reached into his robes and removed the fan. "I got this today. Was wondering if it was from you."

"Why would I send you our mother's fan?" Azula asked suddenly, her voice hoarse and deep from lack of use.

"Our mother's fan?" He asked softly, but Azula had stopped talking again. But yes, that would explain why it was so familiar to him. She had used it all the time when they were on Ember Island, watching those horrible plays.

"Yes Zuzu, our mother's fan. It appears she knows where you are. Maybe you should find where _she_ is. I'm sure she'd be thrilled." There was a decided edge to her tone, she knew something, but was not about to give it up.

"Where is she?!" Zuko said, and nearly lunged at the bars. After three years his father had still told him nothing, and now his sister knew something. He _had_ to know.

"Temper Zuzu." Azula said, and leaned against the wall more. Her eyes, at one point dead and lifeless, had regained some of her spark. "Wouldn't do to hurt the person you're talking to."

"Where is SHE?!" Zuko cried, fists glowing with flickering light as his rage started to manifest.

"I have no idea dear brother." Azula said, with no hint of her deceptive smile. "She disappeared, never to be seen again. I believe she saw you last. So you know better than I do."

Struggling to control his breathing and calm himself, the Fire Lord rose to his full height once more and left the cell, slamming the door behind himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, and sighed heavily, exhaling flame and smoke as he did so. The two water-benders outside the door watched with nervous energy, wondering if they were going to receive orders from the irritated monarch.

"Double the guard around the clock. And cover the window from the outside." Zuko finally said, and both men saluted, one running to tell their commanding officer of this new change.

Zuko wandered for several hours after his encounter with Azula, he trained for a time in his personal arena, but his opponents proved too weak to help him really blow off steam. He was pacing in his chambers when Mai came to see him, leaning against the wall casually.

"You're driving me crazy." She said, and her fiancé stopped pacing for a moment before shaking his head and falling to the floor, doing pushups. "And apparently whatever you did today is making you crazy too. Calm down."

"I… am… calm." Zuko lied between pushups.

"Whatever Zuko." Mai said, and shrugged before sitting down.

"Azula didn't send the fan." He admitted, pausing in his pushups for a moment.

Mai's eyes widened for just a moment in surprise. "So who did?"

"I think my mother did." He replied, and leaned up into a seiza, hands on his upper thighs and feet tucked under his rear. Mai for her part still had a mask of cool nonchalance about her.

"Then why are you still here?" She asked, "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, looking for her or something."

Zuko nodded dumbly, and then stood, "Yes. I should be." He said, and his face screwed itself into a mask of careful thought. Where did he begin? No one knew how the fan even got to the courier who brought it, and there was nothing that could tell him more. Azula and his father were keeping information from him deliberately; possibly to stage a coup in his absence should he leave. But then, Azula had not even known about the fan presumably. And if his mother was alive, why had she sent the fan instead of coming to see him? What could have been keeping her away?

He needed help, that was certain. This was going to most likely be a long trip, with the little information he had. He needed at least one person with him, as well as another two in a separate group. "Mai… come with me?" He asked while reaching for his traveling pack. A servant took it from him without speaking and started to pack simple traveler's clothes in it, while another brought provisions.

"No." Mai answered, "I've had enough traveling around the world. You go save your mom." As she said this, she brushed his face with one long-fingered hand and the pair shared a long kiss before breaking apart to breathe.

"Keep a watch on things?" Zuko asked her, feeling better already. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mai shrugged and sat on the bed as she watched him leave, pack slung over his shoulder and his five-pronged hair ornament that marked him as Fire Lord discarded and left on the floor.

Zuko left immediately, boarding a ship as any other citizen would. He had no plan on where to start, and no one to help him. That would have to be his first task, finding his friends to help him on his search. After all, he'd helped Katara almost 4 years ago now in searching for closure about her mother, surely she'd help him.

Or perhaps not, she had been rather devastated about what had happened to her mother, and asking her help would only dredge up bad memories. He sighed and fanned himself absently with his only link to his mother. They would have a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
